


Teach Me Tonight

by Natteravn



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Realistic, Unromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteravn/pseuds/Natteravn
Summary: The most stable relationship Kevin’s had since the break-up with Carolin six years ago, is with their now nine year old daughter, and he doesn’t feel the need for another. However, when one of his many one night stands suddenly goes unexpectedly well, he finds himself making some exceptions to his own rules — even though he’s well aware that breaking the rules has a tendency to backfire.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe in which no one’s a famous footballer and everyone has normal jobs. Some dates have been changed in order to fit the story: Carolin’s born in 1990, which makes her two years younger than Kevin; Leonie was born in 2009; and the story takes place autumn 2019. Written for the Non-Valentine’s Day Challenge, and thus a ‘non-happy ending without the angst’ kind of fic.
> 
> The title is taken from a song by Gene De Paul and Sammy Cahn, but the story is not based on nor inspired by the lyrics.
> 
> \---
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Nothing written in my fanfictions is real – I have made absolutely everything up. These persons belong exclusively to themselves, and when I write about them, I see them as _characters based on the real persons_ , not the actual alive and breathing people. I make no profit from my writing, and I do not mean to offend or harass anyone with my works.

The sound of the alarm on his phone wakes Kevin up one late Sunday morning. Quickly, he turns it off before it can disturb anyone else, and opens his eyes to scan the room.

Not his, _definitely_ not his. He sits up slightly to get a better overview. A basic, but rather small room, which miraculously enough has room for a double bed, a desk, a closet, a comfy chair, a few bookshelves and – hello, cliché – an acoustic guitar. Judging by the size of the jeans thrown carelessly over the armrest of the comfy chair, the worn sneakers by the bedroom door, and the hoodie hanging over the back of the office chair, the room belongs to a bloke.

Most likely a student living in a shared flat with some other students, Kevin reckons. The faint buzz of a TV somewhere, the water running in the shower in the bathroom next door, and the abrupt sound of two girls yelling outside the bedroom, followed by first one, then another door slamming shut, only add that suspicion.

He shifts a little under the covers, confirming that yes, he’s still naked, then turns to get a glimpse of the person next to him. Blonde hair, can’t be older than his early twenties with his still somewhat soft, boyish features, and less muscular than Kevin usually prefers them. He looks cuter in daylight, though – which is saying something, because he certainly didn’t look half bad in the dark of the night in the first place –, and if Kevin remembers correctly, the bloke’s almost as tall as himself.

Well, whoever he is, it’s time to get going.

He only just avoids stepping on the used condom he threw on the floor sometime in the night, and reaches for his boxers. He slips them on quickly and goes for his jeans next, before turning around to see if he can spot his t-shirt somewhere.

Something else catches his eye, however. Something, or rather someone, who right in that moment sits up and eyes him in both surprise, curiosity, and scepticism. Did he tell Kevin his name last night? Not that it matters, because Kevin can’t remember it anyway.

“You’re up early,” he states, eyes fixed on Kevin’s body with obvious interest.

“Or you’re just up late,” Kevin counters, and decides that being less naked is probably not such a bad idea right now. The younger bloke keeps staring at him as he pulls up his trousers, zipping them and fastening the belt buckle.

“You have somewhere to be or what?” he asks.

“Yeah.”

“On a Sunday morning?”

“Strictly speaking, it’s almost noon, but yeah. On a Sunday.”

“So this is not just you using this as an excuse to sneak off without saying goodbye?”

“It’s not sneaking off when you’re already awake,” Kevin points out, and snaps his t-shirt from the floor by the foot of the bed. “But no. I actually have somewhere to be and if I don’t get going soon, I’m gonna be late.”

“So you don’t even have time for me to wish you a good morning?” the bloke winks and pushes the covers aside, standing up gracefully and walking over, stopping only inches away from Kevin. He’s still just as naked as last night, and Kevin doesn’t try to hide that he’s very obviously staring at his rather pleasing figure.

“Oh, it’s tempting, I’ll give you that,” he replies, voice low and husky as he runs his hand over the bloke’s backside, “but I don’t like to keep my girl waiting.”

“Your _girl_?”

“Yep. I have to go pick up my daughter.”

“You have a _daughter_?”

“I didn’t tell you?”

The look on the bloke’s face suggests that no, he didn’t.

“Whoops,” he says, smiling in a manner that clearly says _I knew I didn’t and I’m not sorry at all_. “Must’ve slipped my mind. Anyway, bye. Don’t worry, I’ll let myself out.”

Then he slips out the door, leaving a surprised and perplex young man behind. Oh, well. It’s not like he’s not done worse in the past.

~*~

“Here you go, honey. Your backpack, your suitcase, and your scarf.” Carolin ties the black and yellow scarf carefully around her daughter’s neck. “Dad wouldn’t be very happy if we forgot the scarf, would he?”

“No, he wouldn’t,” Leonie agrees.

Carolin smiles at her daughter and gets to her feet. The nine-year-old girl tries to smile back, but it comes out as more of a grimace.

“What’s with the face?”

“Why is it that Dad and I always go and you don’t? I thought you liked it too.”

“Oh, I like it very much, I just don’t want to interrupt you father-daughter time.”

“But you don’t seem to approve all the time. Do you wish you could come with us?”

Big, round, innocent child eyes look up at her and if there’s one thing Carolin puts in front of everything else, including all self-interests, it’s her daughter’s well-being.

“This is your and Dad’s thing, always has been. And it’s important for you both to have something that just the two of you share.”

Leonie worries her lips between her teeth for a moment, eyeing her mum. “Just like we have our reading time before bed?”

“Exactly.”

“Okay.”

Then the doorbell rings. Not that he’s late, Carolin realises when she checks her watch, they’ve just been ready and waiting for a while already.

“You go open it,” she encourages Leonie. The girl sprints to the door and only seconds later, Carolin hears her happy “Daaad!” exclaim, and the sound of her ex-boyfriend picking up his daughter and hugging her.

Quickly, she gathers Leonie’s belongings and brings them out into the hallway.

“Hey,” Kevin greets her as he puts Leonie down.

Carolin takes a second to study him. A two days’ shadow on his cheeks and jaw, which doesn’t look like that much of a shadow anymore, his short, brown hair styled to point straight up, and smelling surprisingly well despite not having showered this morning. And, as always when he picks up Leonie on a match day, dressed in his beloved BVB jersey and the club scarf tied loosely around his neck. A knowing smile creeps over her lips, and she has to resist the urge to shake her head at him.

“Leonie, honey, why don’t you go make sure we haven’t forgotten anything?”

She looks from one parent to the other, but when Kevin doesn’t protest, she mutters a bored, “Fine…”, and runs off to her room.

Kevin raises an eyebrow at Carolin, but she beat him to it.

“You didn’t sleep at home last night.” It’s not a question, but not an accusation either.

Kevin shrugs. “Nope.”

She steps closer and smirks.

“Boy or girl?”

“Why do you always–?” Kevin cuts himself off with a shake of his head, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Then, accompanied by a sly grin and his tongue darting out, “Boy.”

That’s something she’s always loved about him – his honesty. Not that there’d be much point in lying, because she’s always been able to tell when he is, ever since they met randomly through mutual friends while they were still in school, and he found her trustworthy enough to tell her that he liked boys as much as girls, and that no one could know. She was the first he told, after finally admitting it to himself.

That was long before they became a couple. They had been friends for years when one day, it had just naturally gone from one thing to another, something they had both been very happy about. When she found out that she was pregnant a little over a year later, however, they hadn’t been just as happy.

Miraculously enough, they had made it work until Leonie was three and half years old, but that had been the end to it. Not a dramatic or heartbreaking one, just a natural development, slowly drifting away from each other, until Kevin had fallen head over heels for someone else – a man this time. He hadn’t acted on those feelings, but the damage had been done, and they both knew there was no going back from there.

It wasn’t a hard break-up and their friendship didn’t suffer, but it felt scary at first to be alone after such a long time with someone else. Seeing Leonie only every other week had also taken some time to get used to, but they had both agreed to split the custody equally between them. Whether that’s the reason they’ve managed to stay friends ever since, Carolin doesn’t know, but she’s very thankful that they have.

“Someone you’re gonna see again?” she asks, despite already knowing what the answer’s going to be.

Kevin snorts. “You know I only do one night stands.”

“I do?” Furrowing her eyebrows, she continues, “I may remember wrong, but we were together for _some_ years at least, and that sounds like a really weird definition of a one night stand to me.”

“I meant with _guys_.”

“Right, because it’s so much less _real_ with guys,” she says dramatically.

“No! I just don’t want Leonie–” Then he sees the glimpse in her eyes, and rolls his eyes at himself. “Right. You’re joking.”

“Yeah.”

Kevin shakes his head with a chuckle and she joins in with a wink.

“No, Mum, I have everything!” Leonie calls from the living room, just before she sprints into the hallway. “Can we go now?”

“Sure, honey.” She bends down, gives her daughter one last hug, and presses a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll see you again in a week, right?”

“Yes, Mum.”

“And be a good girl.”

Leonie rolls her eyes – hard to tell, which one of her parents she got that from. “I always am.”

She picks up her backpack, Kevin takes the suitcase.

“Oh, and Kevin?” Carolin adds when they’re halfway out the door.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t forget about the information meeting at school this week. I’ve already arranged with Emma’s parents that Leonie can be at theirs those few hours.”

“Yeah, sure.”

She crosses her arms in front of her chest, sending her ex a pointed look. “You do know which day it is, right?”

“Uhm. No, how should I?”

She should be used to it by now and not be surprised anymore. This is how it’s always been, ever since Leonie started school and they went to the first information meeting together. Kevin’s a great father, she doesn’t have anything to complain about and neither does she want to, but basically everything that includes interaction with the school…

“We received notice last week,” she sighs, but Kevin still looks at her like a question mark. Pinching the bridge of her nose and suppressing another sigh, she says, “It’s Tuesday.”

“Tuesday, okay.”

“And I’m expecting you to be there.” Another pointed look.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Kevin.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Good. I won’t remind you again, I expect you to remember. We’re talking about your _daughter_ here, it’s in her best interest that you attend and pay attention to what’s happening in her life.”

“Yeah, sure. We have to go now, otherwise we’ll be late. Bye.”

“Bye Mum!” Leonie adds, waving at her.

Smiling, Carolin waves back.

“And I’ll see you on Tuesday!” she adds once more, she just can’t help herself, before Kevin shuts the door behind them.

Oh, boy. If he actually does show up, it’ll be a first. She’s still far from convinced that he will, but if he doesn’t, she’ll definitely let him hear it this time.

~*~

Match days at home are holy, be it Bundesliga, DFB Pokal, Champions League, or Europa League. Ever since Leonie was old enough to come to the stadium with him, Kevin’s brought her to the home matches, occasionally also the away matches if they aren’t too far away. Their annual road trips to Leverkusen, Cologne, and Mönchengladbach are more or less tradition already.

This week they’re twice as lucky with the timing. Home against Hoffenheim in the Bundesliga on Sunday, and two days after that annoying draw against that annoying plastic club, home against Ajax in the Champions League. Which goes way better, and they win comfortably 3-0. Not bad at all. Leonie is still overexcited and “not tired at _all_ , Dad!” on their way home that night.

To his great surprise, Carolin is waiting outside his flat when they arrive around half past twelve.

“What are you doing here?” he asks his ex-girlfriend, who purses her lips and sends him a very disapproving look.

“We need to talk,” is all she says, something she rarely does. Must be important, then, so there’s no point in asking her to go home and if they can’t take it the next time they see each other instead.

“Then come on in,” he says as he unlocks the door. Leonie is the first one inside, already halfway out of her outerwear before her parents can close the door behind them.

“Leonie, honey?” Carolin asks her daughter and waits until she has her attention. “Could you please go get ready for bed? Dad and I just have something we need to discuss.”

Leonie looks up at Kevin for confirmation, and seems to accept it when he agrees with a, “Do as your mother says, Leonie.”

“Would you like something to drink?” he asks Carolin as they take off their shoes and hang up their jackets. Carolin just huffs.

“I won’t be staying long.” Then she walks into the living room without further comment. Kevin follows quickly and takes place next to her on the sofa.

“So what’s up?”

Carolin crosses her arms in front of her chest again, puts one leg over the other, and sends him a long, long look. When he shrugs as if to say ‘I really have no idea what you’re trying to tell me’, she’s out of patience.

“‘So what’s up’? You really don’t know?!”

“Know what?”

“God, you really are–” She cuts herself off with a sigh and brings one hand up to her forehead. “Have you completely forgotten what I told you _two days ago_?”

“What was that again?”

“The information meeting at school?”

“That was today?”

“Jesus Christ, why do I even bother with you…” Carolin lets out another sigh and starts massaging her temples. “ _Yes_ , that was today, and you weren’t there. You better have one hell of a good reason for that.”

“What can I say, today was match day. I’ve had tickets for me and Leonie for weeks already.”

“Then why couldn’t you at least tell me so on Sunday?”

“I honestly can’t remember that you said Tuesday…” Kevin admits with a shrug. “And I had my mind on the match against Hoffenheim anyway.”

Carolin just sits there for a moment, gaping at him.

“You truly are useless sometimes.”

“Oy, you don’t get to give me that. We have different roles in her upbringing, and we knew from the beginning that we would never be equally perfect at everything. You’re simply better than me at keeping yourself updated on what happens at school.”

“And how exactly do you think I do that? I don’t have some kind of radar, and I’m not psychic. I _read_ the information sheets we get, and I go to the meetings.”

“Then I don’t see why I need to be there as well! You go, you get the information, isn’t that enough for both of us? It’s not like you pay much attention to what happens in her football club, like when they need extra drivers or help to arrange a tournament. It’s more or less the same thing, Caro.”

“No, as a matter of fact, it’s not. Those meetings exist for a reason, and they’re meant for _both of us_ , particularly since we don’t live together. It’s not only about information, it’s about getting to know your daughter’s teachers, her classmates’ parents, being a part of–”

“I already know her classmates’ parents.”

“No, you don’t, you know her _friends_ ’ parents, and that’s a big difference. Now, like I was trying to say before you cut me off: You’re there to be a part of the environment around your daughter. To show that you care and pay attention, which is important that you do, since she spends one third of her time there. What if there’s something happening in class that you disagree with? That you want to change? You wouldn’t even know.”

Christ, he feels that he’s heard this speech countless times before, each time Carolin has tried to convince him that having a good connection with the school is important. With a heavy sigh, he leans back against the sofa and stares up at the ceiling.

“And speaking of her classmates’ parents – seeing as you never bother showing up, you don’t know them, but, probably even more important, they don’t know you. Really, I’m getting sick of having to defend you in front of the other parents, because they all suspect you to be a lousy father.”

The sound of the last two words make him sit up and stare at Carolin.

“They do…?”

“Yes. Because the only thing they know about you, is that you knocked me up before I had finished high school, that we’re not together anymore, and that you never show up to the meetings. Sorry to break it to you, but that’s not the best impression you could’ve made.”

“Why haven’t you told me sooner?”

“Really, Kevin? Because your motivation shouldn’t be your own reputation, but what’s in your daughter’s best interests.”

“No, that’s–” he starts to protest, but stops the second he sees Carolin beginning to purse her lips again. “I mean, yeah, I understand your point. I’m sorry that I haven’t paid attention sooner, nor understood the importance of having a good connection with the school. But it’s in her best interest that the other parents know that she doesn’t have a lousy father, right?”

“Go on.”

“Yeah, so, I’m sorry that I messed up this time. I’ll go t–”

“Not only this time, you’ve been messing up for _years_ ,” Carolin quickly cuts him off.

“Sorry, I’ve been messing up for years, that’s what I meant. And again, I’m sorry that I have. I’ll go to the next meeting, I promise.”

“You better.”

“Do you know when it’ll be?”

The look Carolin sends him makes him feel like she’s _his_ mother, and that she’s very, _very_ disappointed in him for not telling the truth about who broke the expensive vase when playing football in the living room. “That you even have to ask, Kevin… It really does say a lot about you, do you know that?”

“Oh, so I’m supposed to just automatically know when they’re being held now, too?”

“No. But if you had paid any attention at all, you would know that these meetings only take place once a year, unless there’s something specific we as parents need to plan.”

“Really? I have a feeling there are meetings every other month or so…”

“There aren’t. But now that you mention it, there are also the parent-teacher conferences. I suggest you go to the next one.”

“And when’s that?”

This time, Carolin just rolls her eyes. “Sometime before Christmas, I guess. You’ll receive notice, as _always_ , which you’d also know if you had been paying attention. So please do this time, okay? Because I’m sick of reminding you of something I shouldn’t have to.”

“I will.”

“Good. Oh, and you should also read this,” Carolin adds as she reaches into her handbag. “It’s a list of all her teachers, their contact information, et cetera. And before you protest because you already ‘know’ them – she has a few new ones, so you should read through it either way.”

“Did you get this today?”

“No. We got it on the very first day of the school year, but since I assume you’ve thrown your copy away without even looking at it, and you weren’t there today, I got you a new one.”

“Oh, thanks.” A pause, then an apologising look. “… I really do owe you, don’t I?”

“You do. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to get back to mine. Kiss Leonie good night for me and tell her I’ll see her again on Sunday.”

“I will. Get home safely.”

“Thanks. I’ll find the way out myself.”

Kevin hears the front door open and close again as she does, then he walks into the kitchen to attach the information sheet to the fridge, right next to Leonie’s schedule. Carolin has told him several times to save the teachers’ numbers on his phone, but nope, there’s no way he’s saving a teacher’s number on a phone he may come to drunk dial from.

Quickly, he swipes over the names: Mrs Lichtenberger in religious education, Mr Zeiger in English and German, Mr Fellner in Music and Arts – all old ones he already knows, no surprises. And then, like Carolin mentioned, two new ones: Mrs Köstler in Sachunterricht, and Mr Neuer in Sports and Maths. Hehe, fitting name for a new teacher.

The next moment he’s forgotten all about it as the sound of shuffling bare feet reaches his ears. In the living room, he finds Leonie on the sofa, dressed in her pyjamas and ready for bed.

“Did Mum just leave?”

“Yeah.” Kevin walks over, picks Leonie up in his arms and brings her to her room. “But she told me to kiss you good night from her and say that she looks forward to seeing you again on Sunday.”

“Oh. I thought she was here to read me a good night story.” She suppresses a yawn then, exhausted after the late match.

“Sorry, my dear,” Kevin says as he pushes the covers to the side and tucks her in. “We just had something we had to talk about.”

“What then?”

“Just grown-up stuff. Your dad hasn’t been doing all his dad duties and Mum isn’t so happy about that.”

Leonie pouts up at him for a second, then she yawns again. At least she’ll fall asleep in no time and not think about the good night story she didn’t get. “You’re still the best dad there is,” she mumbles.

“Thanks, Leo.”

She smiles at the sound of her nickname and Kevin presses two kisses to her cheek – one from him, one from Carolin.

“Good night and sweet dreams.”

“Night, Dad.”

~*~

Every other Friday when he doesn’t have Leonie, Kevin meets up with Marco, one of his best friends from school to catch up, drink beer, and check out the goods at the nearest gay place in town. Or Kevin does, because Marco’s in a relationship and has been so for seven years or so.

Not that that’s going too well at the moment.

Friday the week after is no exception, and Kevin nips to his beer and listens with half an ear to his best friend’s usual complaints. Same old, nothing new the last couple of weeks. Mario’s acting so distant, spending most of his time at the uni, not really paying that much attention anymore, and they don’t do that much together anymore either, never spend any quality time together, and it’s like they’re drifting in two different directions, and even now, he’s late, you know?

“– you know?”

“Huh?”

“I said, even now he’s late. He promised he’d make it in time tonight, but we’ve been here for almost twenty minutes already.”

“Yeah. That’s very un-German.”

Marco huffs. “You’re such an insensitive friend sometimes.”

“Okay, Marco, what do you expect me to say? That everything will be fine and you don’t have to worry? Kind of hard when _all_ you do lately is complain about how things are. But I don’t know, man, maybe the bus is late.”

Marco glares. “Why are you being so negative? I tell you this because I need reassurance.”

Kevin sighs. “So you want me to _lie_?”

“No, but…”

“Look, I don’t know your relationship as well as you do, but I have been through a long-time relationship break-up and trust me, I know the signs. But sure, for all we know, he can have been caught up with something at uni.”

“Yeah, right. He would’ve texted if it was something simple and ordinary like that.” Marco brings the beer up to his lips and takes a large gulp, then another one. “Goddamn it…”

Kevin sends him a pitying look, and reaches out to pat his back. For Marco’s sake, he hopes that this isn’t the beginning of the end to a very long relationship, but he’s pretty sure that’s what it is. Which is also why he doesn’t bother acting convincing. He still remembers very well how it was and what it felt like, even though it’s been more than six years since he and Carolin were over for good. And that wasn’t even a hard, hurtful break-up.

Marco’s about to start another round of complaining, but then, out of nowhere, Mario comes rushing in the front door. Kevin spots him first, and Mario spots them before Marco does, and comes jogging over, shedding his jacket in the process and flinging himself down next to Marco.

“Huh–?” And that’s as far as Marco gets before Mario shoves his tongue down his throat and kisses him greedily. Kevin rolls his eyes.

“I’m _so_ sorry, babe, the bus got caught up in traffic, sorry! And my phone died, I forgot my charger at home, couldn’t charge, you know–”

He pulls his phone from his pocket, holding in the standby button, but the only thing showing on the screen is the standard symbol telling you to connect the thing to a power source. Marco takes one look at Mario, then at the phone, back at Mario, who’s giving him these begging puppy eyes…

Kevin looks away as Marco lunges forward to kiss his boyfriend with all he’s got, and covers up another roll of his eyes by downing the rest of his beer. This doesn’t change anything – he’s still got his money on a break-up before Christmas.

“I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it,” he mutters then, not expecting them to hear it, and walks over to the bar in search of more to drink and better, less excluding company.

He sits down at the bar and asks for another beer, and just sits there in solitude for a while, sipping it slowly and eyeing the people dancing, talking, drinking, flirting around him. Nothing of interest so far, but the night is still young.

He’s halfway through the beer when his phone suddenly rings.

“Yeah?”

“Hi, Kevin, sorry to bother you on your Friday night out,” Carolin greets him, sounding both stressed and regretful.

“Not a problem, what’s going on?”

“Leonie hasn’t been quite in shape these past couple of days, and I thought it was just a brief cold, but it turned worse this afternoon. Fever, lack of appetite, lack of energy…”

“Shit. Is there anything you need me to do?”

“No, no, I’ll manage just fine. I just don’t think it’s a good idea to take her to the match tomorrow. I know that’s a sacred couple of hours for both of you, but she really isn’t well and should stay in bed until she’s recovered. Tomorrow afternoon will be too soon either way, I think.”

“Yes, of course. Going to the match isn’t going to be much of a pleasant experience for her if she’s ill anyway. Do you have everything you need? If you’re short on pain killers or need me to do your grocery shopping, I can come by tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, no, I think we’ll be fine. Thanks for the offer, though. I’ll let you know if something does come up. Okay?”

“Sounds good. Tell her I said good night and that I hope she gets well soon.”

“I will. Enjoy the rest of your night out!”

“Yeah.”

They hang up. Kevin shoves his phone back into his pocket and reaches for his beer.

“Your girl?” someone suddenly says.

Startled by the unexpected attention, Kevin turns in the direction of the voice, and is met with a tall, blonde man, leaning with one elbow on the bar. He looks relaxed enough, but something about his posture still makes him ooze of challenge, the way he eyes Kevin with intense blue eyes and makes sure to show off his muscular body underneath that tight, dark t-shirt. Fuck. Kevin’s always had a weakness for the tall and muscular.

The man raises an eyebrow and puts his beer down on the counter.

“What do you think?” Kevin asks, also putting his beer down and raising his chin.

“Given that you’re in a place like this,” the man begins with an indifferent shrug, letting his gaze drift slowly over the crowd, “late Friday night, nursing a beer and scanning the room for some nice piece of arse to take back home… My guess would be on ‘no’.”

He looks Kevin straight in the eye and oh, he knows that tactic. The man isn’t as indifferent as he tries to appear.

“Wow, aren’t you quick on the uptake,” he replies sarcastically and turns away. Or, at least that’s what he means to do.

The man’s lips spread into a self-confident, smug grin. “Question is, though, are you just as quick?”

The quirk of an eyebrow, the pink tongue darting out, only to be sucked back into that mouth along with the lip, teeth digging in, eyes turning a few shades darker… Oh, you can’t go wrong with such universal gestures.

Jumping down from his bar stool, Kevin gets into the man’s personal space and smirks up at him. “I like to think I am.”

Something flickers in the other man’s eyes and half a second later, he lunges forward, pressing his lips to Kevin’s. When Kevin doesn’t show any signs of pushing him away, he gets bolder, sneaking his tongue in past Kevin’s lips, and what the hell, he’s got nothing to lose. Grabbing the collar of the man’s t-shirt, Kevin takes over the control and deepens the kiss, until they’re snogging for real and a pair of big, warm hands land on his backside, pressing him close.

“Wanna come back to mine?” the man asks when they need to catch their breaths, voice low and husky, and Kevin accepts the offer without a second thought. He doesn’t even bother saying goodbye to Marco and Mario as he follows the man out the front door.

He prefers to know as little as possible about his one night stands, but some basics are unavoidable. The man’s name’s Manuel (“but just call me Manu, everybody does”), he just moved to Dortmund in the summer due to work, and he lives in walking distance of the club. How very convenient.

And he’s a top, of course he’s a top. The particular dominant kind. Kevin figures he shouldn’t be surprised, and he when he thinks about it, he isn’t. So, for the first time since his first clumsy attempts at having sex with another bloke, he lets himself be talked into being on the receiving end. After having ripped each other’s clothes off, impatient and ungraceful, Manuel pushes him down on the bed, barely giving Kevin enough time to get to his knees before pressing warm lips to his shoulder blades, and forcing two slick fingers inside him.

Kevin manages to bite back the painful moan and Manuel can’t see his face, but that his shoulders tense at the contact doesn’t escape Manuel’s notice.

“Oh, Kevin, don’t tell me you’re not man enough to take it,” he murmurs, and Kevin can feel against the nape of his neck how that same smug grin spreads over Manuel’s lips.

Turning his head to the side, meeting Manuel’s eyes in the dark, he challenges back, “Oh, bring it. I’m not of the passive type, so you better make this good.”

And he does. _Oh_ , how he does. It’s hard and rough and _God, yes_ , that’s exactly how it’s supposed to be. It’s almost so good that it would make Kevin question his decision of always topping if it weren’t for the fact that his mind’s already preoccupied.

Still, he can’t help but gasp out a breathless, “Come on, that all you got?”

Manuel growls at him, landing a hard blow to his arse with the palm of his hand, and grips his hips tighter. The pace quickens, the thrusts go deeper, the angle changes, _oh, yes, right there_ , and Kevin lets out a deep moan as his arms give in.

Afterwards, when they lie sweaty and short-breathed next to each other on the bed, Kevin just stares into nothing, enjoying the silence and the fact that he doesn’t need anything more, and neither does Manuel. At one point, Manuel turns over on his side to slip under the covers, muttering a sleepy “I don’t care if you piss off now or in the morning”.

Kevin grins to himself. He’s too tired and spent to move, let alone walk all the way home, and this bed is surprisingly comfy.

The last thing that goes through his head before he falls asleep is _damn_ , this one night stand really was one of a kind. It’s almost a shame that he doesn’t do more than a one night stand with blokes.

~*~

Two weeks later, he still feels strangely, almost uncharacteristically satisfied with his life, even though BVB haven’t been able to win their last few matches, annoyingly enough. Even more annoying is of course the fact that those blue bastards from Herne-West _are_ winning, and are more or less breathing down their necks on the table at the moment. That’s so not the way it should be.

When he meets up with Marco to drink and talk shit, he catches himself scanning the room for someone – and not just any someone, but that particular bloke from last time.

“What’s with you today?” Marco asks at one point.

_Muscles like a god, but he’s too small. And his hair’s too long._

“You can’t be more than physically present, Kev. All you do is stare out into nothing and you don’t even react to what I’m saying. Did you know Mario and I had a threeway with someone we met here last Friday?”

_Mmhm, tall, muscular… And not blonde. Bollocks._

Marco throws his head back against the wall with a loud groan. “Kevin!”

_Blonde and muscular, seems pretty tall… If I only could see his face–_ “Kevin!”

“Huh?”

“Where _are_ you?”

Kevin frowns. “Mate, I’m right here?”

“Not _mentally_. You haven’t been listening to a word I’ve been saying since we arrived. Has something happened at home? With Leonie?”

“No, she’s fine. Was pretty sick a couple of weeks ago, but she got well again after a few days.”

“Then why are you scanning the crowd instead of listening to your best friend?” Marco pauses for a brief moment, then he gasps. “Unless… You’re looking for someone?”

“What? No, don’t be daft. Just checking out the goods.”

“Oh no, I’m not buying that. You always do, and you’re still able to pay attention. Come on, out with it. Is it the bloke from last time?”

“What bloke from last time?”

“Mario and I saw you leaving with this tall, blonde man. Looked just your type. Did you shag?”

“Yeah, so?”

Marco leans back with a self-satisfied grin. “Must’ve been really good when he makes you wanna do him again. Or – wait, he didn’t do you, did he?”

“Why does that matter?”

“Oh my God, he _did_ , didn’t he? Of course that bloody matters, no one’s ever made you bend over for them before! Oh my, this is sensational!”

“No, it isn’t,” Kevin protests. “And he’s not the first, there was also this one from school–”

“When you were _eighteen_ and curious! Oh, I can’t wait to let Mario hear about this!”

Kevin frowns at his best friend and finishes his beer. “Whatever. Have fun you two, he just came through the door. Late as always.”

At least that turns Marco’s attention away from his sex life, and he can get away from prying questions and start planning his escape.

Not that he gets that far, because the minute Marco and their booth is out of sight, a tall bloke bumps into him. He’s about to snarl the usual ‘oy, watch where you’re going’, when the other turns around and looks down at him. Kevin swallows.

“Kevin, hi,” Manuel grins and sort of leans into him, as if they weren’t touching already. “I’ve been looking for you,” he whispers then, reaching around Kevin’s body to press a hand to his lower back. Kevin can feel the heat of his skin through the material of his t-shirt.

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah. Can’t stop thinking about how good you were.” The hand on his lower back moves down to grab his backside, giving him a light squeeze. Kevin raises an eyebrow.

Manuel straightens up then and looks down at him from his full height, a dark glimpse in his eyes, and Kevin’s never been one to back down from a challenge.

“Let’s cut the crap, then. Wanna get the hell out of here?”

“You sure don’t waste any time, do you?”

“Never.”

“Then come.”

Just like the night two weeks ago, they walk back to Manuel’s place, both with their hands in their pockets, just talking casually like two mates on their way home from a match.

At least until they get inside the flat, because the second Manuel slams the door shut, it changes. Almost brutally he pushes Kevin up against the wall, kissing him fiercely and shoving a hand down his trousers, into his underwear, and Kevin stops thinking clearly for a while.

A long while.

Because Manuel’s surprisingly, unexpectedly good, even better than two weeks earlier. So good that Kevin makes another exception to his own rules and seeks him out for yet another fuck two weeks later. And then another two weeks after that, until they’re having sex more or less regularly every other weekend and Kevin’s looking forward to it for days in advance.

Marco knows exactly what’s going on, even though Kevin hasn’t given him any details, and has stopped complaining that Kevin isn’t listening anymore. Now, each time Kevin spots Manuel at the club and comes up with one lame excuse after another to leave, Marco just rolls his eyes and goes home to his boyfriend.

After a while, when Kevin’s long since lost count on how many times they’ve gone back to Manuel’s place on a Friday night, they start not-so-subtly fishing for hints on when the other will be at the club – although that proves itself to be kind of a challenge, since they’re both busy a lot on the weekends, and Kevin has Leonie. Not that he tells Manuel about her, that would mean sharing too much private information. Manuel’s a fuck buddy, nothing more; good at what Kevin needs him for, otherwise pretty much irrelevant.

“So what are your plans for the next couple of weekends? Anything fun outside of work?” Kevin asks as inconspicuously as possible, when he’s starting to catch his breath after another intense round. When he thinks about it, it’s actually not so bad that they only see each other every other weekend. If they were doing this every other day, he’s not sure his body would be able to handle the strain.

“Oh, I don’t know, I’ll probably go out on Friday as I always do. Next weekend, anyway.”

“Not the one after that?”

“Uhm, no,” Manuel says and stretches. “I’m going somewhere. I’ll probably go out on Saturday, though.”

“Oh, have fun. Sometimes they have special events on Saturdays. Too bad I’ll miss it.”

A long silence follows.

“You know, though,” Manuel starts slowly, leaving it hanging in the air.

“Mhm?”

“We could also just exchange numbers. Make this hell of a lot easier for ourselves.”

“It’s a possibility,” Kevin acknowledges.

That’s so out of character for him, but hey, they’ve hooked up several times already after meeting each other at the club, both of them not very discreetly scanning the room in hope to see the other. His brain hasn’t paid any attention to the rest of the selection for weeks, so why not exchange phone numbers when they’re already playing this game? Manuel’s right, it would make things a lot easier.

“So?”

“Okay. On one condition.”

“Which is?”

“You let me top next time.”

“I don’t bottom.”

“Neither do I. I also don’t have sex with the same bloke twice, but hey, doesn’t mean you can’t make exceptions. It’s that or no number, Manuel.”

Their eyes lock. The look in Manuel’s is hard to interpret, but Kevin senses that he’s not going to give in. Some tops are so dead-set on topping that it’s below their dignity to even try it the other way around, and Kevin suspects Manuel to belong to that exact category.

Well then, time to play back the ball. 

“Oh, come on, Manu. Not man enough to take it?” he challenges, throwing Manuel’s words from their first time right back at him. Manuel’s jaw clenches.

“Fine,” he finally mutters. “One time. Nothing more.”

“Oh, we’ll see about that,” Kevin winks, and rolls over to reach for his phone.


	2. Part Two

“Hey, Dad?” Leonie says next week at the dinner table, while Kevin’s helping her with her homework in Maths. She has football later, and will go home with her best friend Emma afterwards, so they need to get everything done before they leave. And since Kevin knows she’ll be out of the house all evening, he’s already arranged a little get-together with Manuel. The first since they exchanged numbers.

Damn, doing that is the smartest thing he’s done in a while.

“Yeah?”

“You know our teacher in Maths?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“He’s a Schalke fan.”

“He’s _what_?”

“A Schalke fan. He had a t-shirt with their logo on today. We all booed at him in class.”

“Such good kids,” he comments as he proudly pats her back. That such a person has the balls to even show himself in this city… “Does he teach something other than Maths?”

“We have him in Sports, too.”

“Do you now? Well, isn’t that perfect.” Quickly, he gets up to check Leonie’s schedule. Sports tomorrow, just as he thought. Perfect indeed.

Not that there’s much he can do about it, but remind the bastard which team actually reigns in Dortmund should be within the limits. An eye for an eye and all that. That teacher’s probably a cocky bastard, too, given that those blue smurfs he calls a team unfortunately have been winning their matches lately, even beating _Bayern_ this weekend. A few more rounds of this, and they’ll even pass BVB on the table. That just isn’t acceptable.

“I’ll be right back,” he tells Leonie and goes to pack her sports bag for the next day, just casually sneaking her BVB jersey into it instead of her usual t-shirt. That should do the trick.

Then they finish up the homework together, and he drives her to football practice.

“Why are we driving?” Leonie asks. “It’s not that far, and we always walk.”

“Yeah, but I’ve got some stuff to take care of and need the car.”

“Okay.”

A couple of minutes later, she waves goodbye and he calls that he’ll pick her up at Emma’s later that night. Without looking back over her shoulder, Leonie raises her thumb in acknowledgement. Kevin can’t help but chuckle; she must’ve picked up that one from him and Marco at one point.

They’re meeting at Manuel’s place as usual, so he sends a quick text after having dropped off Leonie. _I’ll be there in five_ , he types, then drives off in the right direction. Very handy that Manuel lives relatively close by, and not in a completely different part of the city. Not that Kevin would mind driving an extra fifteen minutes, not with that man’s physical qualities, but right now, he doesn’t have time for it. They need all the time they can get.

“Impatient?” Manuel teases him when he arrives, raising a mocking eyebrow. Kevin rolls his eyes.

“Like you mind.”

Manuel sends him his characteristic, self-confident smile, then he steps to the side to let Kevin in.

“Never said I did,” he counters as Kevin kicks off his shoes, then grabs him without another word and kisses him, harsh and hungry, pressing him against the nearest wall with his body weight. Kevin grins into the kiss and pulls at Manuel’s lip with his teeth. God, that a simple one night stand would prove itself to be such a good decision…

But he’s definitely in the wrong position right now, so he puts his hands on Manuel’s chest and pushes him off.

“I hope you haven’t forgotten our little agreement.”

Manuel sends him an intense look, his body tensing. “No.”

“Good.”

They make it to the bedroom, but as they keep snogging and start undressing each other, Kevin can sense Manuel’s nervousness thick in the air, increasing by each piece of clothing that falls to the floor. He’s less demanding than usual, less rough, less impatient. And less relaxed, too, Kevin notices when they finally land naked on the bed and he pins Manuel underneath him.

“You’re really stressed about this, aren’t you?” he asks as he sits up, so that he’s only straddling Manuel’s hips. Manuel just nods, not meeting his eyes, and for a man who seemingly always has a smart comment at the tip of his tongue, that says a lot.

“How far have you gone?”

“I haven’t.”

“Nothing at all?”

“No.”

“Toys?”

A quick head shake.

“Not even fingered yourself?”

Another head shake, accompanied by a slight blush.

Huh. Well, fortunately for Manuel, this isn’t the first time Kevin’s having sex with a bloke who’s never been on the receiving end of anal sex before, and he’s gained some experience on the matter over the years.

“Okay. Is there a reason you haven’t? One that I should know about?”

A shrug. “Not a big, dark one, I’ve just… always assumed that it wouldn’t be my cup of tea. And…” Manuel bites his lip, looks away. “And that if I didn’t do it, I wouldn’t be seen as one of the _gay_ gays. That I’d still be considered a man – you know, a real one, in the traditional sense.”

Kevin raises both eyebrows in disbelief. Oh wow, Manuel sure has some internalised homophobia that he needs to get fucked out of his system. If this were the time and place, Kevin would rather prefer having a serious discussion on the topic and knock some sense into the man, but the other hand… They don’t say “show, don’t tell” for nothing.

“So you have absolutely no clue how enjoyable it can be?”

Another head shake, then a frown. “I thought you said you weren’t the passive type either.”

Kevin shrugs. “I prefer topping when I’m with a one night stand, yes, but that doesn’t mean I can’t play a little when I’m on my own.”

Manuel sends him a long look.

“And it’s good?”

“It’s _very_ good.” Kevin sends him a brief, encouraging smile. “Okay, tell you what. We’ll go through the foreplay, yeah? So that you at least get a taste of what it’s like. And if you still don’t feel up for it, we’ll leave it. We’ll do something else. How does that sound?”

“And if even the foreplay is too much?”

“Just let me know, and if slowing down doesn’t help, we’ll stop that too. You don’t need to worry, though – I’ll go slow and gentle, and not do anything new or abruptly without asking first. Just, for your own sake and pleasure, please don’t think too much. Just lie back, breathe and relax. Okay?”

“Okay.”

_Step 1: Find out whether your partner has had unpleasant experiences with anal stimulation in the past and take it into account. Make sure that they don’t feel pressured and assure them that they can call it off anytime if needed_ – check.

“Good. Now get here.”

Starting with something basic, safe and familiar, he grabs Manuel by the neck and leans down to kiss him again. A moment of hesitation, and then Manuel responds to it, parting his lips and meeting Kevin’s tongue in a slow, warm dance. His hands move to grab Kevin’s hips, holding him down, and slowly, tentatively, he starts moving, grinding up against him.

Kevin responds in the same manner, moving slowly and keeping the kiss calm, mind set on letting Manuel decide the pace. If he’s going to make this enjoyable for them both, he needs to follow the procedure to the letter.

_Step 2: Get your partner turned on without involving their backside; the more turned on they are before you start, the better. Activities they already know and feel comfortable with are good, like snogging and groping, and oral sex has proven to be very effective. Keep doing step two as you proceed to the others for as long as you have to._  
_Step 3: Start slowly by just touching the buttocks, and gradually work up to tease the rim. Pay close attention to your partner to make sure you’re not proceeding too fast._  
_Step 4 (optional): If applicable and approved by both parties, this is where rimming can come into play. Focus on licking and don’t penetrate unless your partner asks for it, that can have the opposite of the desired effect._  
_Step 5: Add lube. Stick to teasing for a while if your partner’s still tense. Ask before you, slowly and gently, push one (1) finger inside. Take the time your partner needs, they’re quick to tense again if you rush it._  
_Step 6: Slowly stimulate your partner with the one finger until they’ve relaxed and adjusted to the feeling. Ask again before you add a second finger. Repeat until you’ve worked up to as many fingers as your partner needs._  
_Step 7: When your partner’s ready and consents, you can move on to the actual business. If they don’t, stop and do something else._  
_Step 8: Whatever you do, don’t forget the condom and more lube._  
_Step 9: Let your partner have the final word in choosing the position. Missionary is good for intimacy and to help them relax, but doesn’t offer them much control of the rhythm. The spoons position is good for intimacy as well; in addition, it allows your partner to be more in control, and grants you better access to their genitalia. Cowboy is better if your partner wants to not only be in control, but run the whole show. Doggy allows deeper penetration and better stimulation of the prostate, but can be perceived as both distant and overwhelming the first time._  
_Step 10: Have fun and enjoy, but keep in mind that the main focus is your partner and their orgasm, not your own._

“Ah, Kevin, Kev, Kev… Fuck, I– _ah, shit_.”

Nails dig into the skin on Kevin’s back and he grins down at Manuel as he thrusts harder, causing the man who thought that bottoming wasn’t his thing to throw back his head and moan again. Kevin was sure that he would manage to change Manuel’s mind on the matter, but that it would go this smoothly, he hadn’t dared to hope.

Knowing from experience that step four can turn even the most stubborn of the stubborn into a moaning and begging mess, he had paid extra attention to it, and it hadn’t taken long before it had paid off. And then, only halfway through step five, Manuel had grabbed his face with both hands, pulled him close, kissed him desperately and more or less begged him to get on with it.

“I thought you said you didn’t like it?”

“I said that I didn’t think I’d like it, there’s a big difference. Now stop being so cocky about it and prove to me that it only gets better.”

No problem. And to Kevin’s satisfaction, Manuel’s very far from complaining, only filling the room with the sounds of his heavy breathing and occasional moans. Hot as fuck, the whole thing. That he’s the one showing Manuel how good it can be. Hotter than being on the receiving end, even.

The hand that suddenly grabs the back of his neck takes Kevin by surprise, and before he knows it, Manuel has pulled him down and forced their lips together again. Kevin freezes for a second. He’s not that big on snogging with a one night stand or fuck buddy during the act itself, he always finds it distracting and a little too intimate, but if Manuel insists…

He leans closer, changing his position a little to make it more comfortable, and means to respond to the kiss when Manuel abruptly breaks it with another moan, loud and high-pitched.

“Oh, right there, right there…”

“There?” Kevin asks as he thrusts again, provoking the same reaction.

“Yeah. Right there, oh, there, harder, yes, just like that…”

Kevin presses his face to the crook of Manuel’s neck and thrusts harder, angling for that exact spot. Soon, he can’t even make out Manuel’s words anymore, only the deep moans and the brief pauses whenever he needs to catch his breath.

Until he goes completely silent, clinging to Kevin with one hand and reaching the other down between them, head thrown back in utter bliss.

“Oh, Kev–”

Kevin thrusts again, and then he feels Manuel coming – still silent, but all the more intense.

“Ah, fuck,” he groans in response, taken aback by the sudden waves of pressure on his cock, and all it takes is another couple of rapid thrusts until he’s done as well, unable to hold back any longer.

It takes them a minute or two to calm down after that, and Manuel’s still a little out of breath when he opens his mouth to speak again.

“Oh fuck, I take it all back. All of it, every damn word. Fuck, Kevin, that was, was…”

A small, self-satisfied smile tugs at the corners of Kevin’s mouth.

“Feel like you’ve been missing out?”

“And how! Are you kidding me, had I known it was this good…” Manuel leaves it hanging in the air and brings his hands up to press them to his sweaty forehead, dragging them down his still flushed cheeks. His blue eyes sparkle as he turns to look at Kevin. “Thanks for teaching me.”

“Glad I could open up your… eyes to something new.”

Manuel rolls over on his side and runs his tongue over his bottom lip.

“Can you be on top next time as well?”

“I thought you said this was one time only?”

“Fuck that. I want you to do it again.”

Kevin grins to himself; this arrangement suddenly got even better than it already was. “I’d love to.”

Manuel cups his chin then, and leans closer to press a surprisingly soft, gentle kiss to his lips. Usually not Kevin’s kind of thing, exchanging caresses and the like just after sex, but sure. Since it’s Manuel’s first time and all.

“Sure you can’t stay?” Manuel asks, his eyes fixed on Kevin’s mouth.

“Yep.”

“Okay.” Manuel looks him in the eye and that smile of his, usually so smug and self-confident, reaches his eyes this time. “I look forward to the next time,” he whispers.

“So do I,” Kevin grins back, and gives Manuel’s backside a light smack on his way out of bed.

~*~

Weeks pass, November becomes December, and Kevin continues to see Manuel regularly for the sex, meet up with Marco to pay attention to his relationship again (which is getting closer and closer to the end, no doubt about it), put Leonie’s Dortmund jersey in her sports bag, and take her to the stadium whenever he’s able to get them tickets.

All in all a perfectly normal everyday, except for the fact that he’s having sex regularly with one person only. He hasn’t had that since he and Carolin were still together, and it’s kind of weird, but still oh, so welcome. Not having to look for someone new every other weekend is definitely a blessing; those experiences are more often than not just mediocre anyway. And still, this whole agreement is non-committing and casual, they both benefit from it and there are no feelings involved. His body is not complaining either since they’ve moved on to switching. Oh yes, he can get used to this.

Or worse, he realises one Wednesday afternoon when he’s on his way to pick up Leonie at school – he’s used to it already, because it’s come to the point where he automatically assumes that he and Manuel will meet up for sex at least twice a week. This week, they haven’t had and won’t have the chance to meet at all, and it already feels like he’s gone too long without sex.

Well, that just means that they have plenty to make up for in the week to come.

Leonie brings an information sheet from school that day, and Kevin reads it carefully when they come home, just like he’s done with all information sheets they’ve received since the talk with Carolin. This time, it’s for the parent-teacher conference, which is taking place the week after, with date and time already set for all pupils.

Later in the evening, he calls Carolin to let her know, but even before he gets the chance to say that he’ll be going with Leonie, Carolin says in her strict voice, “I don’t care that it’s my week next week, _you’re_ going with her.”

“Chill, Caro. I was about to tell you I will.”

“Good. And since you have the information, I won’t remind you.”

“I know. Don’t worry, I’ll handle it just fine, you’ll see.”

“Won’t believe it until I do.”

~*~

_You free sometime tonight? I’ll be busy for some hours after work, but could really use the distraction afterwards._

Kevin grins when he wakes up to the message one week later. How convenient, that suits him just perfectly. It gives him just enough time to pick up Leonie, go to the parent-teacher conference, drive Leonie back to Carolin’s, and then straight to Manuel’s. And finally, finally have sex again, after almost two weeks of absence.

Christ, how Manuel’s been spoiling him the last few months. He could go for months without as much as a kiss before they met, but now, the evening really can’t come fast enough. Only too bad that he has to go through that whole unpleasant parent-teacher thing first.

Carolin sends him an approving but still somewhat sceptical look when he comes by to pick up Leonie in the afternoon, who for the record isn’t very excited about the conference either.

“Don’t I have football today?” she tries, causing both of her parents to chuckle.

“Even if you did, you’d have to go,” Carolin tells her, winking at Kevin. Yeah, that’s certainly an attitude she must’ve gotten from him.

“Come, Leo,” he says and holds out his hand. “The sooner we get there, the faster we can get the whole thing over with.”

They see Mrs Lichtenberger, who’s of the opinion that Leonie could be paying more attention in her class; Mr Zeiger, who thinks she does well enough in German but could use some extra focus on English in the future; Mr Fellner, who’s rather pleased with her performance in his classes, and thinks that she can just keep going like she is right now. Mrs Köstler, one of the new teachers, doesn’t have anything in particular to say about Leonie’s performance, but points out that she’s happy to have met her and have her in her class. Leonie sends her a big smile and says that she’s just as happy to have Mrs Köstler as a teacher.

Well, Kevin knows one thing’s for certain: she did not get those flattery skills from him.

“Right, now we only have the Schalker left,” Kevin mutters when they leave Mrs Köstler’s office.

“Yeah,” Leonie says. “He’s actually the coolest of them all. Too bad that he’s a fan of that dumb team.”

Just as Kevin’s about to knock on the door to Mr Neuer’s office, Emma, followed by her parents, comes out of Mr Fellner’s down the hall.

“Leonie!” she calls and comes running, and Leonie looks up at Kevin with pleading eyes.

“Yeah, go ahead, but be quick about it. I’ll go greet our blue friend in the meantime.”

“Thanks, Dad!”

With a shake of his head, he knocks on the door.

“Come in,” a muffled voice calls from within, and a shudder runs down Kevin’s spine. Does he know that voice? Naah, not possible. The teacher’s new, Kevin’s never seen his name before.

But when he enters the room, and sees a well-known blonde, muscular figure sitting at the desk, bent over some folders and papers with a pen in his hand, he realises that yes, _yes_ , he knows that voice. Oh _boy_ , does he know that voice, all too well, has heard it moan and swear and gasp and groan and call out his name, has had the mouth of the man it belongs to pressed countless times against his own and to several other parts of his body.

Fuck. _Fuck._

“Leonie, how lovely to–” Manuel starts, still with his eyes fixed on his papers, but then he looks up and falls uncomfortably silent as his eyes widen. For a painfully long moment, he just stares up at Kevin, then he clears his throat and gets up from his chair, walking over so that they can whisper.

“I’m sorry, Kevin, what are you doing here? I thought we weren’t meeting until later?”

“So did I,” Kevin forces out through clenched teeth.

“And when did I even tell you where I work?”

“You didn’t.”

“Then–?”

“Dad, I don’t think Mum would be very happy if you picked a fight with one of my teachers.”

As if they were just caught doing something illegal, they straighten up and spin around in the direction of the voice. Leonie looks up at them with her big child eyes, a less innocent and more of an amused glimpse in them. Kevin shudders; it’s like having a mini version of Carolin observing how he’s handling the situation.

“Hey, Mr Neuer,” she continues, smiling up at her _teacher_ , and takes place in front of his desk.

“H-hey, Leonie. So nice to see you,” Manuel replies, smiling back at her, trying to look as unaffected as possible. “I was just about to greet your father, seeing as we’ve never met before.”

His intense blue eyes meet Kevin’s and the smile definitely doesn’t reach them this time.

“Manuel Neuer,” he says as he holds out his hand for Kevin to shake. “I’m Leonie’s teacher in Sports and Maths.”

“Kevin Großkreutz,” Kevin says as he accepts the hand without blinking. “Leonie’s father, as you’ve probably guessed by now.”

Manuel purses his lips for a brief second. “Such a pleasure to meet you. Please, sit.”

He squeezes Kevin’s hand a little too hard before letting go, then he sits down behind his desk. Kevin figures it’s best to just do as he’s told in this case.

During the hour-long minutes they spend in there, Manuel sits there as if nothing has happened, professional and friendly, talking about how great Leonie is in Sports and does she play any sports in her spare time, too?

But Kevin, Kevin can’t concentrate, not for a single second. He can perceive Manuel’s and Leonie’s voices, but the only clear thing buzzing through his mind is, _I’ve had sex with my daughter’s teacher. I’ve had_ sex _with my daughter’s teacher. I’ve had my daughter’s teacher’s fingers up my arse, had my daughter’s teacher’s cock up my arse, had my cock in my daughter’s teacher’s mouth, had my daughter’s teacher’s cock in_ my _mouth, had my fingers up my daughter’s teacher’s arse, had my_ cock _up my daughter’s teacher’s arse, my_ tongue _, I’ve, I’ve, I’ve…_ Jesus. _Jesus_.

Carolin’s going to die laughing when she finds out, and then she’s going to give him this whole lecture on how ‘important it is to know the environment around your daughter’ _again_. Fuck, he can already hear her voice and her gasping-for-breath laughter.

“Well,” Manuel finally says, leaning back in his chair and sending Kevin an easy smile. “If you don’t have any questions, I guess we’re done here.”

Thank God. Still, there’s no way he’ll ever manage to look this man in the eyes again, so if he’s going to call off their arrangement, he has to do it now.

“Leonie, why don’t you go unlock the car,” he tells his daughter as he gets up.

“Aren’t you coming?”

“I’ll be right there, I just have to discuss something with Mr Neuer here. Won’t take more than a moment, I promise.”

Leonie frowns up at him, but when he hands her the keys, she shrugs and accepts them.

“See you in class tomorrow, Mr Neuer,” she adds, just before leaving the room.

Manuel’s on him the second the door falls close behind her. “Why the _fuck_ didn’t you tell me you have a daughter?” he hisses.

“Because that’s _private information_ I prefer not to share with my one night stands,” Kevin snarls right back. “And neither do I have to. It’s not like you’ve shared that you’re from fucking _Herne-West_ and work as a teacher.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll let that one pass. But what about her mother? Have you been cheating on her with me this whole time? Is that why we’ve never met at your place?”

“ _What_? No, what the _fuck_ do you take me for? Her mother is my _ex_ , we haven’t been together for years, and she’s well aware that I’m not very picky when it comes to gender.”

“Oh. Right. Good.” Manuel takes a deep breath, and then he smiles. _Smiles_. What on earth is there to smile about? “Sorry for hissing at you,” he goes on, and now he sounds downright conciliatory. “I just… I was sure I had been involved in messing up my own pupil’s family here.”

Kevin can’t help but stare at him. _That’s_ what he’s worried about?

“So what are we going to do now?” Manuel asks before Kevin’s done collecting himself.

“What do you mean, what are we gonna do?”

“Not that I think that a relationship between parent and teacher would be illegal in any way, but it probably wouldn’t look too good if anyone at the school were to find out about us. We’ll have to be more careful in the futu–”

“Hang on, hang on, what are you on about? There’s no _us_ in this.”

“No ‘us’?”

“No, of course not, what makes you think that?”

“Why would I not? I mean, we’ve– you know, we’re–” Manuel’s struggling to find the right words, and the look in his eyes… Oh, _hell_ no, Kevin curses inwardly as it dawns on him. This is the exact reason why he’s made the rule to never sleep with the same one night stand twice. It always, _always_ backfires, goddamn it.

“Look, this isn’t the secret, forbidden love story that you’ve always wished for,” he cuts Manuel off, stepping into his personal space. “We aren’t exclusive, we aren’t boyfriends, we aren’t whatever it is you’ve made this out to be. We’ve both benefitted from a casual arrangement based on sex only, and that’s it. And it ends, now.”

“So you’re just gonna cancel it, just like that? Just because I’m your daughter’s teacher? Kevin, that–”

“Yeah, what do you think? And even if you _weren’t_ her teacher, there’s no way in hell I’m knowingly having sex with a Schalker.”

“Oh God, you’re one of those.” Manuel groans, rolling his eyes.

“Damn right I’m one of those. What on earth were you thinking, getting yourself a job in _Dortmund_?”

“So _you’re_ the one who’s been passive-aggressively trying to wish me the hell out of this city.”

Kevin doesn’t feel the need to comment that one.

“I guess this also means that our private little conference tonight is cancelled?”

Damn it. He had really been looking forward to that one. But no, even if they were to meet up tonight for “old times’ sake”, or whatever, he wouldn’t be able to look Manuel in the eye, let alone be _naked_ with him. Not knowing what he knows now.

“Of course it is.”

“So you don’t even want a break-up fuck.”

“The fuck, man. Get into your head already that this isn’t a break-up – we’ve just met by chance a few times–”

“I think it’s fair to say that it was more than just a few times and that it stopped being by chance a long time ago.”

“Whatever. We’ve shared some bodily contact, now we won’t anymore. It’s no big deal. Now get over yourself and pull yourself together, because I’m leaving and you’ll have the next set of parents and their kid coming in any second now. Bye.”

He turns to leave, but Manuel’s quicker, reaching out to grab his arm tightly and pulling him back. His eyes are cold, hard, angry in a way Kevin’s never seen them before, but if he’s not mistaken, there’s also a hint of hurt in them. “Just in case no one’s ever told you before: you’re a despicable, selfish prick.”

“Oh, I’m well aware,” Kevin smirks and pulls away. “And by the way, have fun on Saturday. Your boys are coming to town, and just like you, they’re going _down_.”

~*~

Leonie seems to sense that he’s worked up when he gets into the car and starts the engine, but she doesn’t say anything.

“So, what did Emma want?” he asks instead.

“Just wanted to hear if I wish something special for my birthday.”

“That’s nice. Is she coming to the party on Sunday?”

“But of course, Dad!” she laughs, like he couldn’t have asked a sillier question. “It wouldn’t be a party without her!”

Carolin’s waiting for them when they come back to her place, and after letting Leonie borrow her iPad for the rest of the evening, she turns to Kevin.

“Wanna come in? It’s probably too late for coffee, but I’m pretty sure I’ve still got some good night tea left.”

“Sure, why not. I could really need one.”

They make themselves comfortable in the living room, and Kevin gives her a quick summary on what all the teachers said about Leonie’s performance in their classes. Carolin seems rather pleased afterwards.

“Nothing’s changed for the worse, then, that’s good to hear. And Mrs Köstler seems like a lovely teacher. I know Leonie likes her a lot.”

“Yeah, she seems to like Leonie a lot, too.”

“And Mr Neuer?”

Kevin shrugs. “I guess he’s cool. Leonie seems to think he’s cool, anyway.”

“Well, I’m happy to hear that she gets along with the new ones. Now, her birthday party on Sunday…”

Kevin’s thankful for the change of topic. They get some important details sorted out, but when Carolin starts with the less important ones, like decorations and whether they’ll need one or two cakes, or maybe it’s better with three, he falls off the wagon. It takes her only a moment to notice.

“Okay, Kevin, what’s with you today? And don’t tell me you’re exhausted after having met the teachers, because I’ll lose it.”

“No, it’s not that.” He sighs as he puts his mug on the table and rubs his hands over his face. Better to just get it over with. He can’t risk her hearing about this from anyone else. “I’ve been banging Leonie’s teacher for the last few months.”

For a moment, complete silence fills the room.

“No,” Carolin says, letting out an unbelievable, nervous laugh. “No, you’ve got to be joking.”

“Wish I was.”

“Which one of them?”

“That new one. Manuel.”

Carolin’s eyes widen. “Neuer? Oh my God? _He’s_ gay!?”

“Apparently.”

“Oh, this, this… Fucking hell, Kevin.”

“Yeah.”

Another moment of silence, while Carolin tries to process the new, unexpected information. He has to give her that, she’s good at not overreacting and making a scene.

“You know…” she continues after a while. “This is just another reason why you should go to the information meetings.”

“What, to know which people are safe to bang and not? I knew you were going to say that.”

“Perhaps not that, but since you’ve been particularly hard to convince of how important the contact between home and school is – yes. You know, just so that you won’t risk making the same mistake in the future.”

“Yeah, whatever. I know one better now than I ever wanted to know any of them, that’s more than enough.”

Carolin snickers.

“So what now, are you going to have a big, secret, forbidden love affair going on?” And oh, no, she’s looking at him with that _very_ smug look of hers, seconds away from wriggling her eyebrows and making kissing noises.

“Are you out of your mind? Of course not.”

“Why not? Have to admit, he’s kind of hot. Oooh, I bet he’s excellent in bed. Seems like just your type, too.”

“How on earth would you know what my type is? And no, I can’t do that. He’s Leonie’s teacher, and as if that wasn’t bad enough, he’s from Herne-West and a fan of Schalke.”

Carolin bursts out laughing. “Now _this_ , this could really just happen to you! Oh my God! Oh, Kevin, I’m so happy to have you in my life right now, you have no idea. This is priceless.”

“Yeah, it’s _hilarious_.”

“So tell me, was he good?”

“Good how?”

“Oh, come on! In bed, of course.”

“Good enough, I guess.”

“No, I don’t believe that for a second. You just said you’ve been banging for _months_. If I had asked you yesterday, your response would’ve sounded differently.”

“Possibly.”

Carolin shakes her head at him. “You’re unbelievable, do you know that? God, I hope Leonie doesn’t take after you in this regard. It’s a good thing we’re not together anymore, so that I can’t be pissed at you.”

“Good for you. But you’re still far too amused for my liking.”

“And you better get used to it, because this won’t wear off as long as he’s Leonie’s teacher.”

With a loud groan, Kevin leans back against the backrest of the sofa, and Carolin’s rippling laughter echoes through the room.

~*~

If it weren’t for the fact that Marco’s break-up with Mario is finally a fact, he too would probably have died laughing when Kevin tells him about the “tall, blonde man”, aka Manuel. As it is, Marco just shakes his head at his best friend and lets out a humourless laugh, before burying his face in his hands again.

“I’m sorry, Kevin, I’m just not able to appreciate your mess of a life right now. Tell me about it in a few months, maybe then I’ll be able to react accordingly.”

“That’s okay,” Kevin says and pats Marco’s back. “I’ll save you the whole story till then.”

He doesn’t blame Marco for a second. The fact that Mario’s been cheating on him with his _professor_ since this summer came as a shock, and that Mario has apologised over and over, promising that he has ended the affair, doesn’t make much of a difference. Kevin knew their relationship was coming to an end, but that unfaithfulness would be the final straw was not something he had predicted. He thought they were just naturally drifting apart.

Not that he’s in a position to be cocky and blame Mario for falling in love with someone while being in a long-time relationship, not after having gone through the same himself. But at least _he_ had had the decency not to start anything behind Carolin’s back, and told her about his changed feelings instead.

“I should’ve seen it coming, though,” Marco mutters into his hands. “All those times he came home late and blamed uni… All the afternoons and weekends he had to be there to work on a paper…”

“Yeah,” Kevin sighs.

“By the way, should you even be out today? Isn’t it Leonie’s birthday tomorrow?”

“It is, but the party’s on Sunday. I’m taking her to the derby tomorrow.”

“Oh, lucky girl. Those smurfs haven’t been this close to us on the table since last decade. Bet she’s ecstatic already.”

“Yeah, and it’s her first. Haven’t felt comfortable taking her to the derby before, but she’s turning ten, and it’s a perfect birthday gift. Wouldn’t feel right to go to such an important match on her birthday without bringing her.”

They don’t talk more about Mario and Manuel after that, just move on to the good old transfer rumours and complaining about Bayern and the plastic clubs (“Goddamn, if we don’t kick red bull back to the second league this season…”). Feels safer that way, the club isn’t really the place to talk about arsehole ex-boyfriends and ex-fuck buddies.

That is, until Kevin suddenly spots Manuel in the crowd, and is just about to tell Marco when Marco exclaims, “Oh, fuck me, he didn’t.”

“Who didn’t what?”

“There.” Marco points, and there, at the bar, Mario’s in the middle of paying for a beer and winks at the bartender while he’s at it. “Who the hell does he think he is, flirting with other people straight after a break-up?”

“Dick move,” Kevin comments dryly.

“Tell me about it. Anyway, what were you about to tell me?”

Kevin shrugs. “Just that Manuel’s here too.”

“No.”

“Yes. I saw him.”

“Where?”

“In the crowd somewhere. Can’t be bothered to look for him again, won’t offer that bloke another thought.”

“Good for you.” Marco bumps his glass against Kevin’s, and they take a sip each before casually going back to watch the crowd.

And that’s when they both see it, at the exact same time.

Mario and Manuel who bump into each other, greet each other, _smile_ at each other, and start dancing with each other.

Kevin’s mouth falls open, and next to him, Marco gasps, “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Someone’s clearly discovered they have a lecturer kink.”

“I’ve never seen something so disgusting in my entire life.”

“Hey,” Kevin says and puts a hand on Marco’s shoulder. “That thing there, that’s only going to end in disaster, and you know it.”

“It’s still disgusting,” Marco drawls and gets up. “I’m gonna go home and smash… or burn… whatever it is that he’s forgotten at our place. _My_ place.”

“Yeah, go do that. I hope you’ll feel better afterwards.”

“We’ll see. Wanna join?”

“Nah. Gonna finish my beer, then go home for an early Friday for once. Need to be ready for the big day tomorrow.”

“Alright. I’ll come by on Sunday, wish your little one a happy birthday. See you then.”

“Yeah, see you. Have fun destroying Mario’s stuff.”

“Oh, trust me, I will.”

They do a high-five, and Marco disappears into the crowd.

Kevin stays behind for a few more minutes, enjoying the last few sips of his beer. He’s just about to get up and leave when he suddenly has the feeling of being watched. Quickly, he scans the crowd, and there, not so far away from the dance floor, he sees a dark-haired man with a cheeky grin staring at him. Just to make sure that it’s _him_ that the bloke has his eyes on, Kevin straightens up, looks him dead in the eye and wriggles his eyebrows.

The cheeky grin turns just a little cheekier as the other raises an eyebrow in response.

Well then…

Kevin walks over, but he’s not taking any chances this time. Before even introducing himself, he asks, “Favourite team?”

The bloke frowns up at him, clearly not expecting an opening line like that. When he responds, he says, “BVB, what else?” like it’s the most natural thing to say, his tone suggesting that he can’t believe he was just asked a question like that in a club in _Dortmund_.

“And you’re not a teacher?”

Now the bloke just looks offended. “Do I _look_ like a teacher to you?”

“Not at all.” Kevin steps closer, sneaking an arm around his waist. Warm, brown eyes meet his. “I’m just making sure that there won’t be any conflicts of interest.”


End file.
